This invention relates to insulation stops and ventilation baffles which are utilized to assist in the installation of loose fiber or particulate thermal insulation to the crawl space or attic between the ceiling and roof of a building structure.
Water damage in dwelling structures can often be attributed to inadequate thermal insulation of the ceiling and insufficient ventilation of the air space immediately below the roof and above the ceiling. If there is inadequate insulation and ventilation, heat lost through the ceiling will warm the roof and cause the snow or ice thereon to run down the roof toward the eaves. Since the eaves are normally are the same temperature as the outside environment, the previously melted snow will refreeze, causing ice to build up, lifting and flowing beneath the roofing material. When the buildup thaws, the water often flows onto the ceiling and down the inside of exterior structural walls. To prevent this type of water damage it is necessary to adequately insulate the ceiling to minimize heat loss and to provide good ventilation to the attic or air space between the roof and ceiling in order to maintain the temperature of the roof close to the outside temperature. By doing so, snow is prevented from melting and running down the roof to subsequently refreeze at the eaves.
Loss of heat through the ceiling of a building is normally due to inadequate insulation coverage of the area directly above the ceiling between the ceiling joists. New methods have been developed to permit fiber or particulate insulation material to be pneumatically blown into the crawl or attic space below the roof and directly between the ceiling joists. Such methods are especially effective for applying loose fiber or particulate insulation to areas where access is normally limited.
It has been found where soffit ventilators are used that unles considerable caution is exercised during installation of the loose fiber or particulate insulation, poor ventilation can result. Insulation can be lost if adequate precautions are not taken. It is not uncommon for applicators to entirely fill the space between the ceiling and roof over the bearing plate of the exterior walls. When this occurs, air circulation through the soffit ventilators is restricted if not totally blocked. Additionally the insulation becomes ineffective when it falls through this space between the ceiling and roof rafters into the soffit area. The answer has been to provide baffles that block passage of insulation into the eaves but retain an air passageway for ventilation.
A distinct problem with prior forms of combined insulation stops and ventilation baffles is in the physical placement of the baffles between the roof rafters. Typically, the installer was required to get as physically close to the exterior wall plate as possible in order to install the baffle properly. This was due to the requirement that the baffle be firmly attached to the rafters or plate before it would support itself in place and effectively perform its job of preventing insulation from falling into the eaves. The typical baffle is installed by the use of staples. Still, notwithstanding the fasteners, the problem remains of physically being able to approach the soffit area when the roof pitch is relatively low. Additionally the installer must be careful to avoid stepping between the ceiling joists (since the only material between the joists is often some form of nonstructural material). It therefore becomes desirable to obtain some form of insulation baffle that is quickly and easily installed from positions spaced from the eaves.